Love is Solid like a Rock but Tears are from Water
by alyloves2read
Summary: This is a Taang fanfic about Aang realizing how he really feels about Toph when he goes it alone for a while. He also may find some of his kind along the way. Rated T for Taang, lots of love scenes, language and minor violence.


Chapter 1: Envy

Toph POV: I was happily enjoying myself as Sokka painted a "masterpiece" of us. It was quite a Picasso!

Well anyways, Iroh was complaining about how fat Sokka drew him and we all shared a laugh. Except for two certain people…

"TWINKLE TOES! SUGAR QUEEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed.

No response.

" TTTTTTTOOOOOOEEEEEESSSS!"

Once again, no response.

I thought I felt vibrations on the balcony. I swung the doors open.

"Oh my gosh!" my companions all gasped. "What? What's wrong? Katara, Aang, what are you doing?"

"It's best if we close up these doors" Sokka responded as he shut them in front of me.

"What were they doing out there?" I said through gritted teeth as I grabbed Sokka's shirt and put him airborne.

"Gosh, they were kissing, what's the big deal?" he said.

"They… they… they were kissing? Oh, please, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm stupid, Sokka."

"Um, I don't see why you'd be upset about it, Toph, but they WERE kissing" Suki said backing up Sokka.

"I agree. The strong and beautiful lotus flower and the fat uncle painter don't lie." Obviously Iroh was still upset about the painting.

"Well, what does it matter, Grandpa? He drew you fat, get over it, and please, Suki, you'd do anything for… for… for."

"Now what?" Zuko asked.

_I 'saw' them. I 'saw' what they were doing. They were kissing. I could feel the vibrations of their lips moving against each other!_

"Wow, you tricksters. You must have known I wouldn't believe you. I'm going to my room. Goodbye" I said with a huff and a stomp to my room.

"What's with her?" Iroh asked.

As I arrived I turned my doorknob with a hanging head and a grim look on my face. When I entered I slammed the door behind me with rage.

_I can't believe it. They were kissing! Why, why, why!_ I shouted in my head as I banged on the door.

_Why? _I thought faintly as I felt my body sliding down the door.

_Katara does not deserve him. She totally does not deserve him. She treats him like a son, not a boyfriend! She's fourteen going on fifteen! He's not even thirteen! I'm twelve! I should be the one on that balcony; I'd be kissing him with all my might and not feel guilty about it. I always knew that he had an obsession over Katara, but I had no idea she would ever like him back!_

I was depressed, weeping over my gown.

_I can't even imagine how he could love her? I mean sure, she's a beautiful, blossomed woman and I'm just a kid. But I can grow! What else could it be that I could change about myself to be like Katara? Well, she is all girly and frilly. I guess I could try to do that._

I gently wiped the tears off of my tomato red face and blew my cherry nose into my handkerchief.

I fixed my hair, gently dragging the brush down my head. I'm sure they had no idea how long my hair was. It went down to the middle of my back, just like Katara's, I had felt her whip it before.

I brushed it until all the knots and vicious tangles in my hair were gone, and in its place, a luscious head of hair replaced it.

I put on a new gown, it was silky from what I could tell, and most definitely beautiful. I took off my soaked gown and put on the silk one. I felt beautiful already.

Next, I went to my secret drawer, hidden in the back of my dresser. I pulled the drawer open, and revealed a jewelry box. I secretly kept my jewelry with me from when I was with my parents in case of an emergency such as this.

I took out one of my favorites, a rock with the shape of a heart carved in it, hanging on a ribbon like Katara's necklace.

I wrapped it around my neck with confidence in my special necklace.

I searched through the box until I found what I had been looking for- a headband with a heart inside of a flower, also a rock. I had made them myself during earth bending practice with Aang, I was thinking of him every time I carved in the hearts.

Anyways, I finally placed the headband on my now perfect hair and remembered one last thing- my shoes.

I searched in my closet for the ones I was looking for. They were special high heels, made just for earth bending girls, we could still feel the vibrations with them and they were made with a really soft type of rock- for comfort and if we wanted to change their shape, we could. I slipped my feet into them, added a little extra boost to them and walked out of the room.

I was sure that this would woo Aang. I was sure of it.


End file.
